


Change My Mind

by BBCGirl657



Series: Actor One-shots [10]
Category: Clash of the Titans (2010) RPF, Dracula Untold (2014) RPF, Immortals (2011) RPF, The Hobbit RPF, Welsh Actor RPF
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2452034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCGirl657/pseuds/BBCGirl657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke Evans and Daveen (Evie) Repina have been friends ever since he moved to Cardiff at 17. Along the way, he develops stronger feelings for her. </p><p>Drabbles before and after they decide to get together. Not in any particular order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Long Night With You

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Long Night With You" by Jake Owen
> 
> Initially inspired by this photo.

Luke entered the flat after a particular hard day of shooting. He sighed when he realized the flat was empty. He loved coming home to her after a bad day.

But sadly, he knew Evie wouldn’t be home for another hour.

He went into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of scotch.

 

Evie entered the flat and noticed that Luke had dropped everything at the door.

That was usually a sign that he’d had a bad day.

She picked up his book bag and took it to his study. She changed into a pair of sweats and a tank top, before setting off to go find Luke. She found him in the kitchen, sitting at the kitchen table. She saw the bottle of scotch sitting on the counter. She quietly walked over to him.

 

Luke traced the mouth of the glass with his middle finger, lost in his thoughts. He felt her before he saw her.

Her hands settled on his shoulders, her thumbs digging into the base of his skull.

Luke's head dropped onto his forearms.

Her hand caught the glass before it could tip over. "What's the matter love?" she asked him.

He simply grumbled as she kissed his head.

“Want me to make you something?” she asked.

“I was thinking take-away”, he said.

“What do you want?” she asked.

“Whatever’s good with you”, he said, giving her a tired smile.

She dropped a kiss on his forehead as she went back into the bedroom to get her phone.

 

They ended up getting pizza and watching Lord of the Rings, with a bottle of wine.

Luke was scheduled to be in New Zealand in a couple of weeks and he was dreading having to leave Evie. “Hey Evie?” he asked her, brushing some hair away from her face.

“Hmm?” she said sleepily.

“Would you want to come with me to New Zealand with me?” he asked.

“Only if I get to meet Orlando Bloom”, she said.

Luke chuckled and kissed her forehead. “Anything you want, darling”, he said. Luke was happy to finally have someone to come home to and fall asleep with.

It was nice to know that after a long day of shooting/work, he could come home and spend all night with her.


	2. You Can Bite Me Any Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by confessions on lukeevansfrustration on Tumblr. Go check them out and help us build up more fanfiction!

Evie had always had a thing for vampires.

Not the sparkly kind. The legit, blood thirsty, ruthless killer’s kind.

Luke was pretty sure he had seen every vampire film/TV show Evie could find. So when he told her he would be playing Dracula, he had ended up with headache.

Her screaming, plus her tackling him to the floor had caused it. She had been overjoyed and then proceeded to tease him about his teeth.

He knew his canines already looked like vampire fangs.

 

Evie had decided to go on location with Luke, like she did with most of his films.

He had managed to get her a job with the costume department.

She loved helping people, even if it was just handing them bits of their costume to put on. Evie was already waiting under a tent when he came on set. She smiled at Luke, dressed from head to toe in leather and armor.

He was going to smell amazing later. He smiled back, exposing the fake fangs they attached to his real teeth.

Evie’s smile dropped and her heartbeat sped up. She drew in a shaky breath.

“Evie? Are you alright?” he said taking a step towards her.

She shook her head and backed up. “Don’t. You have no idea how close I am to jumping you right now”, she told him.

Luke smirked. “Is that so?” he purred.

“God dammit Luke!” she snapped.

Luke chuckled, knowing exactly what he was doing to her.

After 18 years of friendship, he knew exactly what buttons to push to get a reaction out of her. Even more now that they were sleeping together.

“Use your words, darling”, he said.

“God damn you for looking so good in leather and armor. I mean, you pull it off better than Tom as Loki. And the fangs…” she said, her voice cracking.

Luke smirked again.

Of course she was turned on by the fangs.

He had always suspected her love of vampires had something to do with the fact that they had fangs.

“Luke, they’re ready for you”, one of the PA’s told him.

He nodded and turned back to Evie. He walked over to her and caught her chin in his hand. He titled her head up and brushed his lips against hers; being sure to make sure the fangs lightly scraped her bottom lip when he pulled back. He gave her one last smirk, before leaving her in the tent.

 

When they were finished filming that day, he quickly changed out of his costume and made his way to his trailer where he knew Evie would be waiting. He opened the door and found her sitting on the couch reading.

She set her book down and walked over to him. She leaned up to kiss him, but stopped when she had noticed that he hadn’t removed the fangs. “Luke…” she breathed.

He slammed his lips onto hers, trying not to cut her lip with the fangs. Luke groaned when he felt her tongue run over the fangs. He broke away and made his way down her neck. He lightly scraped the fangs across her pulse point, causing her to gasp.

“You should get those back to the make-up department”, she told him.

Luke rose back up. “Sure you won’t miss them?” he asked her.

“Honey, you’ve already got fangs”, she said.

Luke pouted and left the trailer.

Evie walked over to the mirror and noticed two little indentions in her neck, from where he had lightly bit down on her neck. She smiled.

He could bite her any day.


	3. Sweaters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Luke Evans Frustration confession #16.

Evie always thought guys who wore sweaters looked stupid.

Cardigans were okay, but there was just something about sweaters that Evie hated.

But of course, Luke had to change her mind…

 

Evie was in the kitchen making some tea, when Luke entered.

He was wearing a tight gray sweater.

It hugged his chest and arms.

She could literally see his muscles move as he walked.

Luke noticed the far off look in Evie’s eyes.

She always got that look when she was thinking.

“Earth to Evie”, he said walking up to her. He took the mug from her hands and set it on the counter.

With Evie’s hands free, they immediately went up to his chest.

He had filled out for his role as Dracula and the sweater hugged him in all the right places. “Are you feeling the sweater or me?” he teased.

“A little of both”, she told him.

“Do you like it?” he asked her.

“I’d rather see it on the floor”, she purred.

Luke connected their lips as he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.

 

“Darling, wake up”, Luke told her.

She groaned.

“I’ve got to go into town for a little while”, he told her.

She opened her eyes and noticed that he wasn’t wearing the sweater anymore; instead he was wearing one of his cardigans. “Mkay”, she said closing her eyes again.

Luke dropped a kiss on her temple, before leaving the room.

She kept her eyes closed until she heard the front door close. She sat up in bed and found Luke’s sweater on the ground by the bed. She scooped it up and threw it on.

It swamped her, but it was so soft and it smelled like Luke.

She smiled and got out of bed to remake her tea.

 

When Luke returned home that day, he found Evie in the living room watching a movie. He smiled when he saw her wearing his sweater. “I thought you hated sweaters”, he said.

“Never said that. I said I hated it when men wore sweaters”, she corrected him, “The only man to ever pull one off is Lee on Pushing Daisies”.

Luke sat down next to her on the couch. “How are they doing by the way?” Luke asked.

“Lee of course is loving being a father and Lia wants to rip her hair out”, Evie told him, “God, I hope I’m not like that”.

“You want kids?” he asked her.

They had discussed it when they were younger and she was adamant she didn’t want any.

“Before you, I didn’t”, she confessed, “Now…”

Luke’s hand slipped up under the sweater to rest on the bare skin of her stomach.

“I know you want kids”, she said softly as he rubbed circles with his thumb.

“Then how about it?” he asked raising his head to look at her.

“What?” she asked him, “You mean…now?”

“Well we’re not getting any younger”, he said.

“Okay”, she said.

Luke smiled and kissed her.

“Promise me one thing”, he said.

“Anything”, she said placing a kiss on his lips.

“That when you’re pregnant, you’ll wear this sweater”, he said.

She smiled and said, “So when do we start?”

“Tonight”, he said kissing her again.


	4. Cup of Tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this photo

Evie groaned as the alarm on Luke’s phone went off.

He rolled over and turned it off. He rolled back over and wrapped an arm around Evie. "How are you feeling, darling?" Luke asked Evie.

"My stomach hurts again", she told him.

"I'm going to go make you a cup of tea. You stay in bed", he said. He placed a kiss on her neck before getting out of bed and leaving the room.

Evie lay there thinking. She'd been sick for over a week now and neither of them knew what was wrong.

And it was only in the morning.

Evie shot out of bed and ran into their study. She grabbed her calendar and looked. She was late! It explained everything! Shit. "Luke!" she yelled. She grabbed her calendar and ran into the kitchen. She slammed it down on the counter and said, "I'm late".

He turned it around and inspected it. "You are", he said, "Wait...are you...?"

"How the hell should I know!?" she shrieked, "I've never been pregnant before Luke!"

Luke walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. “We’ll call the doctor and have an appointment set up so we can know for sure”, he said.

“But what if this is a bad time?” she asked him.

“A bad time?” Luke said.

“Luke, your filming schedule is nearly impossible to predict. I don’t want you to miss out on the role of a lifetime because of me”, she said.

Luke chuckled. “Darling, the only role of a lifetime that matters to me is being a father”, he said, “Spielberg could call and I would turn him down”.

“You say that now”, Evie said.

He took Evie’s face in his hands and said, “Listen to me. I love you Evie. More than anything in the world. You and our child are the only things that matter to me right now”.

Evie opened her mouth to say something, but Luke’s lips landed on hers stopping her.

 

Evie’s knee bounced up and down as Luke filled out the paperwork next to her.

“Calm down darling”, he told her, “Everything will be fine”.

Sometimes it puzzled Evie how calm Luke could be.

It was like nothing fazed him.

Luke turned in the paperwork and sat back down next to Evie. He took her hand in his.

A few minutes later, a nurse called their names and led them to an examination room.

“Now, Miss Repina, Mr. Evans, I understand you’re here for a pregnancy test?” the nurse asked.

“Yes. I’ve missed my period”, Evie said.

“We’ve been trying recently and we just want to be sure”, Luke told her.

“Of course. I promise that the clinic will act with complete discretion”, the nurse said, “Now I just need to take a little bit of your blood”.

“That’s it?” Evie asked.

“Yes, what did you expect?” the nurse asked her, “Something more painful?”

Evie hissed when the needle pierced her skin. She turned her head into Luke’s chest as blood filled the syringe.

Luke stroked her hair in an effort to calm her.

When the nurse was done, she put a band-aid on the injection site and said, “I’ll have these rushed to the lab. We’ll call you in a couple of days with the results”.

Evie was a nervous wreck for the next two days. She spent all her time curled up in bed in Luke’s gray sweater.

Luke tried to coax her out, but nothing would get her out of bed.

All she wanted was tea to soothe her stomach.

 

Luke and Evie were lying in bed in their normal position. Luke’s arm wrapped around Evie’s waist, his hand resting on her stomach. Luke’s phone rang.

Evie shot up as Luke grabbed it.

He unlocked his phone and put it on speaker.

“Good morning, Mr. Evans. We have the results from Evie’s pregnancy test”, the nurse said.

Evie grabbed onto Luke’s forearm as they waited.

“Congratulations, Mr. Evans”, she said.

“We’re pregnant?” Evie asked.

“Yes, Miss Repina. You’re pregnant”, the nurse said.

“Thank you”, Luke said and hung up.

Evie was stunned.

They were going to have a baby.

She was overjoyed and terrified at the same time.

Luke turned to Evie and kissed her temple.

“We’re having a baby”, Evie said, her hand settling on her stomach.

Luke’s hand rested on hers. “Yes darling. We’re having a baby”, he said, “I love you”.

“I love you too”, she said kissing him.


	5. Leather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Luke Evans Frustration's confession #19 on Tumblr

Luke entered the diner down the street from his new flat. He’d just packed up his life and moved to Cardiff. He was 17 and completely on his own. He sat down at a booth and looked at the menu for a few minutes. He dug into his pocket and pulled out a few notes. He sighed and leaned his head back.

“You gonna order something or just sleep all day?” a female voice asked him.

Luke opened his eyes and saw a pretty brunette standing there with her hands on her hips. He leaned forward on his forearms and said, “That depends. Are you on menu?”

“Honey, you can’t afford me”, she quipped.

“I’ll just have a cup of coffee”, he said.

“Coming up”, she said. She turned around and walked away.

He watched the way her hips swayed as she walked away from him.

A different waitress brought him his coffee.

Luke sat there and nursed his coffee as he thought about what he was going to do. How he was going to get a job, how he was going to get into acting. He had no plan whatsoever.

 

“He’s been sitting there all day”, Mia told Evie.

Evie sighed and walked over to him. “Can I get you anything else?” she asked him.

He didn’t answer her.

Evie took off her apron and sat down across from him. “Struggling artist?” she asked him.

“Actor”, he told her, “I just moved here. How did you know?”

“I know one when I see one, plus coffee is the cheapest thing on the menu”, she said, “Tell you what, when I get off, I’ll take you around town”.

“Why?” he asked her.

“Well, if you’re going to get into the acting business you’re gonna have to look the part, honey”, she said, “And you could need a new leather jacket and a hair cut”.

Luke ran his hand through his black curls.

“I get off in an hour. Think you can wait that long?” she asked him.

He simply smiled at her.

 

As they walked around Cardiff, Evie pointed things out to him and told him stories about her growing up.

They walked into a beauty shop.

“Evie!” one of the hairdressers squealed.

Evie hugged the girl.

“Are you here to get ready for a photoshoot?” she asked her.

“Uh no”, Evie said, “I’m actually here to get my friend a haircut”.

“But why? His curls are so cute! I just want to run my hands through them”, the girl said.

“You’ll have the opportunity, because you’ll be the one doing it. I don’t trust anyone else to take care of him”, Evie said.

“Well let’s just get you washed and conditioned and then we’ll get to work”, the girl said.

Luke couldn’t help purring whenever the girl’s nails lightly scraped his scalp.

It’d always been one of his major turn-ons.

When the girl was done cutting his hair, she dried and styled it.

Luke reached up to run his fingers through it, but Evie smacked his hand.

“No messing it up”, she told him.

 

Their last stop was a thrift store.

“I thought we were supposed to be getting me a new leather jacket”, Luke said.

“This place actually sells pretty good stuff. It’s not crap like most thrift stores”, she said, “Now go look”.

Luke walked over to the jackets and started to look at the ones on the rack. He stopped when he looked up and saw Evie.

She was looking at herself in the mirror, wearing a leather jacket of her own.

It hugged her curves and accentuated her hips.

She wasn’t like most girls. She was curvy and she knew how to work it. Evie caught him staring in the mirror.

Luke quickly looked down at the leather jackets.

“Find one?” she asked, appearing next to him.

“Not yet”, he told her.

“Go stand over by the mirror and I’ll pick some out”, she said.

He did as she said. He took off his old one and threw it to the ground.

She handed him leather jackets one after the other and each of them didn’t feel right. “Well this is the last one”, she said. She handed it to him and he put it on.

Something about this one felt right.

“Damn”, Evie breathed.

Luke no longer looked like a 17 year old boy, but a grown man.

She’d never seen someone look this good in leather before. She stepped up next to him and said, “Look, we match”.

Luke looked at their reflections in the mirror.

They looked good together.

It was like Luke was looking at the female version of himself.

Evie was his other half; he just didn’t know it yet.

He had met his match.


	6. Hobbit Premiere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this: http://www.polyvore.com/red_carpet_with_lee_pace/set?.embedder=2873273&.svc=tumblr&id=138878969

“Are you sure I look fine?” Evie asked Luke.

“Yes darling”, he told her.

“You don’t think it looks weird?” she asked him, smoothing the dress over her baby bump.

The dress was a black Oscar de la Renta gown with gold sequins sewn into the shape of leaves.

“You look amazing, love”, he said wrapping his arms around her waist from behind.

She sat on the bed and let Luke slip her Giuseppe Zanotti black suede high heels on her feet.

“Remind me again why you’re wearing high heels when you’re pregnant?” Luke asked her.

“Because I’m a model and I have a reputation to uphold”, she told him.

Luke rolled his eyes at her.

Ever since she had become pregnant, it took her twice as long to pick out outfits. She said that she still wanted to look fashionable. Her new wardrobe had cost Luke a pretty penny, but he wanted to please her and keep her happy.

Luke helped her up and she went into the bathroom to put on her gold leaf earrings and gold leaf cuff bracelet.

Evie was absolutely breathtaking. She had that pregnancy glow. She touched up her makeup and looked at herself at the mirror.

“Darling, we have to get going”, Luke said softly.

She nodded and grabbed her clutch purse.

 

They pulled up to the premiere.

Luke got out first and greeted the press and paparazzi. He turned to Evie and held out his hand.

This wouldn’t be the first premiere they attended together, but it was the first one they had attended as a couple.

Evie knew the paparazzi were going to go nuts once they saw she was expecting. She wasn’t sure she was ready for the questions.

“Ignore the paparazzi”, Luke told her.

Evie took a deep breath and took Luke’s hand.

He helped her out of the limo and was nearly blinded. Luke kept his arm around Evie’s waist with his hand resting on her stomach.

While they were walking the red carpet, the paparazzi were yelling questions at them, wondering if Luke was the father.

They were also greeted by various co-stars of Luke’s.

Lia, Lee’s fiancé, rushed over to her and hugged her. “Look at you!” she said.

Richard’s wife, Tish, joined them.

“Looks like I’m not the only one”, Evie said, noticing Tish’s new baby bump.

“I know. Rich is so excited!” Tish said.

“What are you having?” Lia asked Evie.

“It’s too soon to know, but I think Luke is hoping for a boy”, Evie said, “How’s Alexandria?”

“She’s growing so fast. Lee wants to have another one, but I don’t think that’s in the cards right now”, Lia said sadly.

“Oh darling. If it’s meant to happen, it will”, Tish told her.

“I think we should get back to our men before they start to cause trouble”, Evie said.

The three women made their way over to their men.

 

When Luke and Evie returned home, Evie collapsed onto the bed.

Luke chuckled as he slipped the high heels off her feet.

Evie groaned.

“No more heels”, he told her.

“I’m sorry we couldn’t go to the after-party”, she said.

“Evie, do you really think I care about a silly after-party?” he asked her, “All I care about is you and our son being healthy and safe”.

“You still think it’s a boy?” she asked him.

“I know it’s a boy”, Luke said kissing her.


	7. Never Get Over You

Luke walked through the door and found Evie on the couch crying. He quickly made his way over to her. “Evie. Love, what’s wrong?” he asked her.

Evie loved the holidays.

Hardly anything got her down around the holidays.

Evie threw her arms around him and sobbed into his shirt.

Luke stroked her hair. “Shhh”, he cooed. Once he had gotten her calm down, he asked her, “What happened?”

“My mother…” Evie told him and started crying again.

“Oh sweetheart”, he said holding her tighter.

Her mother had been battling cancer for the last year and a half.

“They said we had a few more months!” Evie cried, “This was going to be her last Christmas…”

“These things happen Evie”, he told her, “When is the funeral?”

“Couple of days before Christmas”, she said, “And you won’t even be there…”

“Yes I will”, Luke told her.

She looked up at him with red eyes. “Really?” she sniffled.

“Evie, I’m not going to leave you alone like this”, he said, “They can wait. All that matters to me is you”.

“I love you”, Evie said softly.

“I love you too, darling”, he told her.

Evie eventually fell asleep in Luke’s arms.

He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. He went to his study to figure out how the hell he was going to get out of his commitment.

 

As the funeral drew closer, Evie became more withdrawn.

It pained Luke to see his Evie disappear under all the sadness and grief.

She barely ate and she hardly ever talked to her friends. She barely even talked to Luke.

He hoped that once he got her around her family, she would open up again.

 

They pulled up to the cemetery.

Luke reached over and took Evie’s hand in his.

“I’m not ready Luke”, she told him.

“No one’s ready to say goodbye to one of their loved ones”, he said.

Evie’s other hand came up to play with the bow on the present in her lap.

She had wrapped it weeks ago. She couldn’t bring herself to return it.

They got out of the car and walked over to the grave-site.

Everyone said they were sorry, but Evie didn’t hear any of it.

She just held the present in her hands and let Luke talk for her.

The ceremony was short, because Evie couldn’t bring herself to talk about her mother so shortly after it happened.

 

After the grave had been filled in and everyone had left, Evie still remained.

Seeing the words etched in stone made it more real for her.

Her mother was dead. She was never coming back. She wanted to curse God and all other deities for letting this happen. “Merry Christmas Mum”, she said. She set the present on the grave and whipped away the tears on her cheeks. Evie was surprised she had tears left to cry.

Luke wrapped his arms around her as snowflakes started falling. “I’ll understand if you don’t want to celebrate Christmas this year”, he told her.

“No. She would want us to”, she said, “She would want us to be happy”. Evie knew that you never got over losing someone, but she knew Luke would be there for her every step of the way.


	8. In Sickness and in Health

Evie felt horrible. No, worse than horrible. She felt like she was burning up from the inside out. Normally when she got sick, her mother would take care of her, but she was on her own now. 

Luke had a photo-shoot scheduled today, so she didn’t want to bother him. 

She managed to dress herself and went to the drugstore down the street. She entered the drug-store and made her way to the cold/flu medicine aisle. As she stood there looking at the medicine, the world started spinning. Evie fell back, passed out cold in the middle of aisle.

 

Halfway through Luke’s photo-shoot, Luke’s phone started ringing. He dug it out of his leather jacket and said, “This will just take a minute”. He answered it.

“Is this Mr. Luke Evans?” a male voice asked. 

“Yes it is”, Luke said. 

“We have a Miss Repina here at Cardiff hospital”, he said.

“What happened? Is she alright?” Luke asked starting to pace. 

“She took a little spill in the drugstore down from her apartment. She’s fine now, but we need you to come get her”, the doctor said. 

“I’m in the middle of something right now”, Luke told him, “I won’t be done for another hour”.

“Someone needs to come get her”, the doctor said. 

“I’ll see what I can do. Thank you”, Luke said and hung up. 

“Mr. Evans, is everything okay?” the photographer asked him. 

“No, my friend is sick and she passed out. They rushed her to the hospital. She’s fine, but I have no way to go get her right now”, Luke explained. 

“Go get her. We can reschedule for another day”, the photographer said. 

“Thank you so much”, Luke said as he grabbed his keys and rushed out of the studio. When he got to the hospital, someone was waiting for him with Evie in a wheelchair. He placed a hand on her burning cheek. “Eve?” he asked her. 

She didn’t respond. She simply nuzzled his hand with her nose. 

Luke lifted her out of the wheelchair and put her in the car. He took her to his apartment and carried her inside. He set on the couch and covered her up with her favorite blanket. 

“Luke…” she whimpered. 

He pushed some hair behind her ear and ran his thumb over her cheekbone. “I’m here, Evie”, he told her, “Go to sleep”.

 

A few hours later, Evie opened her eyes and noticed she was in Luke’s apartment. She didn’t remember how she got here. She sat up. 

“Hey, you’re up”, Luke said entering the living room.

“What happened?” she asked him. 

“You passed out in the drug store”, he told her. 

“I’m sorry”, she said. 

“You don’t have to apologize Evie”, Luke said, “I brought you some green tea. It’s supposed to help with the congestion”. 

Evie took the mug from Luke’s hands. “How do you feel?” he asked her. 

“Better”, she told him. 

Luke sat down next to her and Evie burrowed into his side. 

“You didn’t have to do this”, she said. 

“Of course I did. I’m here for you. In sickness and in health”, Luke told her. He kissed her cooling forehead and stroked her hair as she drank her tea.


End file.
